


bed and breakfast

by LEMONADANG



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEMONADANG/pseuds/LEMONADANG
Summary: some things go the way you expected, others often don't.
Relationships: Charlie/Panda (We Bare Bears)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any idea what this is a reference to, you win. i dont know exactly what your prize is, but you win

_“Panda, where do you see yourself in five years?”_

_“Well,” he sips his tea, jasmine, like always, “I’ve always liked the idea of running a quaint little bed and breakfast in the countryside-- with my wife, of course.” _

_He tacked that last part on very hastily, like he was desperate to clarify he_ could _and_ would _be married in five years; desperate to prove something to someone. He masked this with an awkward chuckle. _

_“Very interesting!” The interviewer says after a beat._

_The same question would be asked to his older and younger brother respectively, but Panda missed their answers._


	2. Chapter 2

Five years may have been a rough estimate. Closer to eight, it had ended up being. 

Also, there weren’t many countrysides in the middle of San Francisco-- but an apartment in the core of San Jose was just as good. Had to start somewhere, right? 

ALSO, the words “bed and breakfast” hadn’t been spoken in those eight years it had taken them to get here. 

_Them._ Yeah, Panda was indeed married now, but that was just it-- the location, timing, and nomenclature of his future endeavors weren’t the only things different from what he thought was his ideal future.

“Pumpkin, I’m ho-- Oh, hello..!” 

As the door swung open, Charlie took notice of the young couple seated on his couch with his _husband,_ Panda. They turned to face him and smiled warmly in response. Charlie’s face blushed a gentle teal in embarrassment-- over the years his fear of humans had worn down thanks to efforts made by Tabes to help normalize his existence with locals, and of course his lovely husband pulled his weight on the emotional side of things. When all the public relations nonsense got too much to handle, he always had a little black paw to hold.

Panda and Charlie moved an hour out from San Francisco eight years ago opened up one of those bed and breakfasts that people reserve on a phone app. They had moved into a roomy two-bedroom apartment to accommodate this, and the money they got in return from renting out the other bedroom was used almost exclusively for rent. The money Panda earned from freelance art was used for more personal endeavors--meaning groceries and bills. it didn’t leave much for fancy dates, but they were happy with what they had. 

But, tonight they had guests, and far be it from them to disturb their guests. 

They ate dinner in their bedroom that night, and it was far more romantic than any restaurant would ever be. 

Neither Charlie nor Panda understood restaurants. Who would pay to sit in a dimly lit room at least two feet away from your partner while paying stupid prices for food, when you can sit in bed with them and cuddle them all you want without worrying about onlookers?

“...Hey, Charlie?” Panda asked, muting the TV as he nuzzled his head deeper into Charlie’s chest.

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

“What’s there to thank me for?”

“I know the city was never exactly your _thing,_” Panda plays with Charlie’s fur. “But you still came all this way and did all this with me just to validate some dream I had, like, ten years ago.”

“Pumpkin…” Charlie puts a finger on Panda’s chin and tilts his chin up, bringing their lips together in such a perfect way. “You’ve made it perfect.”


End file.
